DMC the untold Story
by JessicaCrimson21
Summary: It is in the story but trust me this is what Dante and Vergil's life is like after the games.
1. Chapter 1

About: Thanks to Toni's unhealthy obsession with Devil may cry this story is about me and Toni. Toni is the daughter of Vergil whose hair has red roots the rest white the mother of Toni is Lucia and Jessica who is the daughter of Dante she has dirty blond roots and the rest is white the mother of Jessica is Trish. Toni is 5'3 and Jessica is 5'3 also

Plot: The girls turned 16 today and they get to learn the big stuff of training of what they learned since they were kids there pretty excited but the girls always had a friendly rivalry just like the boys. Jessica acts more like Trish and Toni acts more like Lucia after their first training for the day the girls were put in live action they have a choice they can either be demon hunters like their father before them or refuse and live a normal life there choice could bring them together or be force apart?

Setting: Outside the training yard 5:00 in the morning 1 hour before sunset

Chapter 1

"Jessica wake up your training starts today the big stuff" Dante said in a low voice after hearing that she got up her hair kinda of a mess she picks her brush that's on the dresser and starts brushing her hair "Be down in five minutes no later and wake your cousin up" Dante ordered than went downstairs when Jessica was done brushing her hair she went to her dresser that Jessica and Toni shared Toni has a strange style of clothes Jessica went to her section of the closet and pick out her outfit that she picked out last night which is a red jacket like Dante's but with less buckles no bucket's on the left arm but one buckle on the right arm on the buckle on the waist area a shirt black turtleneck sweater that her grandfather Sparda gave her. She pulled out her black combat boots. After she got dressed she woke up Toni but she just turned so Jessica shook her harder "Get up you lazy bum" Jessica said than going downstairs into the kitchen she got a quick snack ate it fast than went outside where her dad, mom and the rest of the family out in the training yard "She looks more and acts like you more than me" Trish said to Dante "Oh man I was having a good sleep what is so important that you have to wake me up for" Jessica asked "I'll will tell you when your lazy cousin gets here be patience" Dante replied

Five minutes later

Toni shows up wearing a white top that half way covers the undershirt that kinda almost looks like her mothers walking down the path she sees her father Vergil waiting for her so she walks up to him with a slight of a smirk on her face, Vergil tilts his head and shrugs at her. "Hey dad." Toni said as she looks over towards him and then looks over to Jessica and waves hi Jessica walks over with a bit of a grin on her face, "Yo my dad is acting weird today" Jess said. Dante joined over to where they where standing Dante places his hand on his daughters shoulder and looks up at Vergil, Vergil didn't understand what he was thinking but he wanted to start the training so Vergil moved to the side and pointed his finger at an area close by Toni and Jessica didn't understand what it meant. "Dad I know its training day but what the heck are you pointing at?" Toni said. Vergil looked at Toni and Jessica and smiled. "Go over there and wait till I tell you what to do." Jessica was confused she looks over to her cousin and shrugs her shoulders "Oh well" Jess said. So they get over to the spot and waited for a signal from one of them. "What the heck is going on here?" Jessica asked Toni, Toni looked over and shrugged her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips and started to tap her feet in impatience while Jessica looked up at the sky watching the clouds go by. "Ok the first mission is to defeat the first demon that comes, they will come in different sizes and different strengths but you both will have to work together to get to the next mission." "Oh man but with what exactly?" Jessica said than rolled her eyes. "Just listen and I'll tell you what to do ok." Dante said nodding his head. Toni was upset about the point of the types of difficulties they'll deal with. "So shall we begin?" Dante said looking over at them as they stood there holding there hips giving them the down look. Vergil slightly laughed at their expression. "Are you kidding me, we don't have any weapons on us can you spare us some weapons please dad?" Toni said even though she doesn't know how to hold a sword or any types of weapons Dante shook his head then snapped his finger. "Here comes the first be ready." Dante said Jessica quickly turns around and whispers to her cousin "Maybe if we run around the demons wouldn't know where we are and we can attack from behind." Jess said. "Are you insane run around, and I scream as well doing it?" Toni said. "No then they would think different about us we want them to think this is a partner attack right?" Jess said. "Right and if it gets to scary then can I scream?" Toni asked. "No you wuss we got to keep it cool no matter how scary it gets." Jessica replied. The demon sprung out of the ground two feet behind them Jessica got a cold feeling running down her back as she turned around. "This is it show us what you got!" Vergil said. Jessica didn't take any measures of what to do so she sprung into action with a high jump she kicked the demon down fast to the ground. "Take that you ugly monster and this is for scaring me!" Jessica said as she ran up to him and starting down punching him and slamming his face into the ground. "Eat it!" Jessica said. Toni rubbed the back of her neck and then stared at her father. "Wow she got some skill." Vergil said looking at Dante, Dante smiles than says "Well it's what happens when you have a sibling past down right." Dante said. Jessica turned around and looked at Toni "What are doing standing there help me out he's not dead yet!" Jessica said as she was still shoving his face to the ground. The demon tried to get up but he was pinned face down as Jessica kept her foot down on his upper back. Then Toni moves up a little scared of the situation and quickly uses her two feet placed at the sides of his head, quickly she jumps with a little twist and snaps his neck off. Jessica freak out by the blood "Thanks a lot I'm now covered in blood but maybe you want to help out earlier" Jessica said "Oh I would of if you didn't act like that jumping kicking and shoving hell your were doing good without me." Toni said. Dante looked over at Vergil "So you think we'll get to see them work together or else?" Dante said. "Yeah, it will happen but I would like to see that my daughter does something instead of standing there." Vergil replied. Dante looked over at the girls and waved their attention to him as the girls listened. "Ok you see that one was a bit easy and small in size well this one is a bit bigger and the strength is much higher let's see you handle this one ok?" Dante said. "What more can I say your father has the problem of sending us more demons and now he is saying this one is going to be a bit bigger and the strength is much higher, great." Toni said rubbing the back of her neck, while Jessica was standing there in a pumped up mode waiting for the demon. "I can't wait to beat the crap out of this one, bring it on!" Jessica said, "So I see your daughter has same the personality trait as you." Vergil said. Dante snapped his finger again while watching the girls standing over there Toni yells at her father, "Yo dad when do I get to use a damn sword!" Toni said. "Yeah when will we I really want to use a gun!" Jessica said in excitement. The second demon didn't jump out of the ground this one came from the sky which Toni really doesn't like flying things so she moves back and allows Jessica to handle it but Jessica looks at Toni in confusion. "We are suppose to work together on this remember." Jessica said pulling her over to her. "Ok but you are definitely killing him." Toni said as she stood by Jessica's side. The demon swooped down and tried to pick up Toni but she quickly jumped down to the ground but as she hit the ground Jessica jumped high to the sky and flipped over the demon and quickly grabbed the demon by the wings and pulled him down to the ground. Toni looked up and saw Jessica standing on top of the demon stomping her foot on his head to the ground "Take this you sick flying asshole!" Jessica said. Toni got up and slowly walked over to the demon and saw that he was starting to get up but she quickly slammed her fist down on his face and pulled him up by his neck and slapped his face violently and then through his body up and brought him back down slamming his back on her knee the demon couldn't stand that when he tried to he wobbled and staggered his way away from her. Jessica laughed "Toni that was sick, you remind me of me when I really want to smack the shit out of someone." Jessica said with a smile on her face. The demon fell down to the ground and tried to crawl away. Dante looked over at Vergil, Vergil was astonished of what he just witnessed. "Ok maybe she can fight as well as you didn't think." Dante said. Vergil rubbed the back of his neck then smiled. "Yeah, your right." Vergil said. Jessica looked over at her father and waited for the next mission. Dante raised his hand and then said, "This is the last training of today." Dante said. "Awe, whatever happened to being trained to use weapons?" Jessica asked her father. Dante shook his head "Not today." Dante said. "But?" Jessica went on, "No buts that's it." Dante said Jessica shook her head "I thought he said I can use weapons today, what a liar." Jessica said. "Don't worry there's tomorrow to ask." Toni said. "Right there is always a tomorrow but we where suppose to do it today." Jessica said. "Just forget about it or he will definitely turn the opportunity down." Toni said, Jessica kept her mouth shut afterwards. Toni walked over to her father and stopped by his side while Jessica stood near her father. "Can we hang out dad?" Toni asked her father. "Sure but be back for dinner." Vergil said. Jessica was happy that they can hang out "But first let's go home so you can take a shower." Dante said looking down at Jessica "Right, see you." Jessica said as she left for home with her dad Vergil looked down at his daughter "I think you need to take a shower too." Vergil said to her. "Right dad lets go then I'm still getting shakes from that fight." Toni said. "You did good out there for once and I'm very proud of you and you can tell what happened today to your mother and grandpa." Vergil said walking holding her shoulder.

Back at the house

Toni and Jessica hang out in the front yard talking while Dante and Vergil talk to their father in the living room. Sitting in front of the fireplace as they sit there talking the girls come in and walk past the room Jessica waves with a smile. "Where are you two going?" Sparda asked Jessica stops and turns to him. "Going to the kitchen for some munches why you want some?" Jessica asked. Sparda nodded his head "No but thanks for asking." Sparda said. Jessica and Toni in the kitchen grab the chips and sat at the dinner table as they overheard of what they were saying so they sat there eating as they sat there their grandmother comes in and nods her head while Jessica laughs "I think this ability can get me somewhere in life, like find out if my future husband is talking about me." Jessica says as a joke Toni laughs also "Right but then remember not to allow others to know about this remember what your father said, not like it came to you back then scaring off the young boys." Toni said "Oh I was just teasing them." Jessica said giggling. Eva their grandmother sat down across from them as she sat down Vergil walks in "So this is what munches means." Vergil said walking to the fridge taking out a bottle of water he opens the bottle and takes a sip but then puts it back in the fridge Toni his daughter watched him as he put it back "Dad are you going to finish that drink?" Toni asked her father. Vergil turned to her as he shut the fridge "Yes I will later why?" Vergil replied. "Because I'm thirsty and if you where not going to I would sure like to." Toni answered. "Sure why not." Vergil said as he went back into the fridge and took out the water bottle and handed it to her. "Thanks dad." Toni said. "Your welcome." Vergil said as he left the room. Vergil walked into the living room and sat back down on the sofa Dante and Sparda stopped talking as he came into the room and watched as he sat down. "What?" Vergil asked looking at Dante and his father. "Nothing just what took you so long?" Dante asked. "My daughter asked me a question for a drink so I got her a drink." Vergil answered "Oh ok." Dante said looking over towards his father. "So the training is going well I see?" Sparda asked. "Yeah their great, but slow and very concerned about weapons." Dante answered. "Ok, but can they handle attacks without getting hurt?" Sparda asked "Sure they can but sometimes I get scared thinking they would get hurt by the way they act." Vergil said "Ok well it seems they can work with each other as a team then?" Sparda asked "Still working on it but I know they can achieve that." Dante said "Well then settled." Sparda said. Sparda looked over at the door as he saw Eva staring at him "Do you want a drink honey?" Eva asked. "No thanks not now." Sparda answered Eva went back into the kitchen to where the girls where as the guys sat in the other room. Dante looked over at Vergil then smiled "So bro does your daughter have a boyfriend yet?" Dante asked "What are you talking about?" Vergil asked quickly back as he turned towards Dante. "Just want to know I been hearing stories lately from my daughter about she's been seeing someone?" Dante asked "I really don't know about her seeing someone but if she is she would of told me instead of hiding it." Vergil answered. "So is your daughter seeing someone?" Vergil asked "I'm not sure" Dante answered "You see you think I would have an answer for that bro." Vergil replied "Sons I think it would be nice if you two would get your acts together and act more adult like." Sparda said. "Right, ok but what happens if my daughter goes out with an outrageous lunatic how would you tell me then?" Dante asked "Well you're the father it's your job to keep her safe ok." Sparda replied "Remember bro back then when your daughter had a boyfriend at the age of fifteen and he came over but he ended up not showing up ever again because you stated out that you would go to his house and slay him and met him again in hell and kill him again, the kid freaked out not knowing what to do so he left and your daughter stayed in her room for a week crying and stayed there remember?" Dante said with a grin on his face looking at him. "Well he didn't look like the type of man to take care of my daughter and plus later on that week I found out he already had a women on the side you see." Vergil said. "Are you two going to sit here and talk about your daughters all night?" Sparda asked "No not really just wanted to lift weights off my shoulders." Vergil answered Sparda got up and walked towards the kitchen and looked back "I'll see you two tomorrow goodnight." Sparda said. Signaling his wife in the other room that he was going to bed so he went to bed Eva joined him later. Dante got up and walked in to the kitchen and looked at the girls sitting there "Are you girls going to sleep anytime soon?" Dante asked. "Sure we are, but um if I was dating I think I would have told you already uncle." Toni said as she got up to leave to the bedroom Vergil walked by and caught Toni before she went to bed "Goodnight." Vergil said Toni kissed her father on the cheek "Goodnight daddy see you tomorrow." Toni said as she headed up the stairs to the bedroom. In the kitchen Jessica was getting up to go to bedroom "Dad before I go to bed are we getting up early again and if I have a boyfriend I wouldn't tell because I don't want you to scare him off" Jessica said Dante looked at his daughter in confusion "Ok what just happened Toni said that she would and my daughter honestly telling me that she wouldn't?" Dante said to himself in frustration rubbing the back of his neck he turned around and saw Trish standing there with a bit of a smile on her face "What?" Dante asked "Nothing she just wants to be not bothered with her personal business ok." Trish replied "Well aren't we being the smart ones." Dante said smiling at her Dante turned around to see that she was gone "Where did she go?" Dante asked Trish. "She already headed up to bed." Trish answered "Thanks for telling me now I feel like the bad father here" Dante said rubbing the back of his neck still. Trish walked over to him as he stood there and placed her hands on his back "Don't worry she still loves you as a father and she wouldn't hate you but what she really wanted to know if you wanted her to get up early in the morning but you mistakenly forgot to tell her so she went to bed" Trish said "Oh, ok then I'll go tell her" Dante said as he started to walk for the stairs. "I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom ok dear?" Trish said. So Dante went up the stairs and went down the hallway which was filled with pictures of the girls when they were babies to childhood the same for the boys Dante finally got there and knock on the door "Come in" Jessica said. Dante came in and saw Jessica drawing something to Toni's surprise it was her uncle Dante "Hey Jess someone is here to see you" Toni said than nudge Jessica "Oh okay" Jessica said than put down her art book and got up to see her dad standing there "Yes what is dad is everything okay" Jessica asked "Yes everything is fine it's just that I'm sorry for ignoring you and I feel like an ass for it and to answer your question yes were getting up early so goodnight" Dante replied "Oh it's okay dad goodnight" Jessica said than giving her father a goodnight hug and kiss on the cheek than Dante walked out the door and Jessica waited until he was out of ear distance "Toni let's go downstairs and take our dad's weapons I have them I snuck out while they were talking about us and got back down before they noticed" Jessica said "No way we might get in trouble beside we don't know how to use weapons anyway" Toni said "Don't worry I watched how Dad and uncle Vergil train and use weapons so maybe I can tried to see if I can use it" Jessica assured Toni "No way I'm too tired I need my sleep aren't you tired you did most of the work than me" Toni said "Please I can't go by myself or I will tell my dad who you have a crush on I know he won't like it" Jessica said "You won't dare to that if you do I will tell my dad who you are dating" Toni fought back "Fine I'll go but I will say it was your idea" Toni said "Fine let's go but tiptoe" Jessica said than walk out on her tiptoes. Toni did the same they did that until they got into the living room "They keep the weapons besides themselves Uncle Vergil keeps his weapon beside him so I snuck when they were talking took his sword for you and then I went to my dad's room and grab one of his gun Ebony and hid uncle's Vergils sword in my closet and I hid one of his gun under my pillow " Jessica whispered "Okay let's see here you will have uncle's Vergils sword and I will one of his gun he called Ebony" Jessica said than gave Toni her father's sword and her dad's gun "Let's go outside in the training yard Toni went outside but Jessica sensed that her father and her uncle was right behind her so smiled and thought *This will show them that we could handle weapons* Jessica thought than walked out prenting not to notice "Okay how did he use this sword" Toni asked in confusion "Well I saw him hold it like this" Jessica replied than took out the sword and held it just like Vergil does "Oh okay thanks I guess" Toni said "Okay now let's see how do I shoot this gun" Jessica said while examining the gun "Oh I see so this is how I shoot the gun hey Toni heads up" Jessica said than practicing to shoot Toni expression was scared but she was ready "Don't point that gun at me" Toni said "Oh come on I wasn't going to shoot you" Jessica said with a chilled out expression than she accidentally squeezed the trigger than a ray a light of power came out Vergil went to go to his daughter than Dante stopped him "She's gonna be okay if she is your daughter she will be fine just watch" Dante assured Vergil. A startled Toni instinctly defect the light with the sword and bounced off Jessica her face in horror on the ray of light landed in her stomach she fell down the whole family came downstairs including Sparda, Eva, Trish, Lucia "What happened I heard a gunshot and what are you two doing down here in the middle of the night" Lucia asked the guys were speechless then they pointed outside to where the girls were and found them one was on the ground bleeding a few seconds later Jessica's left hand twitched and then a few seconds after that she sat up and Toni rushed to her side and offered her hand to help her up than Jessica looking dazed stumbling a little but then regained her balance "Oh man that fucking hurt a lot and than she looked down at her stomach and found the hole and she touch the wound and found blood "Oh how come I didn't die oh okay I'm fine I got to be tough" Jessica said still holding the gun in her right hand when she realized it she dropped down. She took 5 steps and than passed out Dante and Vergil ran toward Jessica Toni just standing there holding Vergil's sword than Toni after putting the sword in the sheath than ran to Jessica's side Dante and Vergil put Jessica down on the couch than Toni went to get it but her uncle Dante said "I'll get it don't worry about it." "Well I see you have everything under control I'm going to back to bed" Lucia said than left the room "Well I'm going to bed too night Dante I'm going to talk with those two later" Trish said than left too "Okay I'm back to bed guys goodnight you coming honey" Eva asked "No I'm going to talk to my sons" Sparda replied "Okay night sweetie" Eva said than left the room. The three left the room "Well this brings back memories I remember the first time you guys did this you forgot to tell them that there half-demon right" Sparda said Dante and Vergil rubbed their necks "What how can you guys not tell them their half-demons I think that they should know seeing how Jessica may have some questions" Sparda said Dante then took off her shirt than Vergil went to get the First Aid Kit for her wound he came back with the kit and treating the wound that stopped bleeding Toni just standing there looking worried "Just tell me how this happen what make you guys do this" Dante asked "It wasn't my idea but Jessica you know was so curious so she made me come with her and all I wanted to do was get a goodnight sleep how did she get up after she got it hit with that light" Toni explained looking confused. Before Dante could explained Jessica woke from being unconscious "Oww how can I survived that" Jessica said in confusion "How did my shirt get off" Jessica asked than putting her shirt on "Well remember the story's I told you about your grandfather being a demon and how we became demon hunter's well the thing you are all immortal you can't die so what I'm trying to say is that you two are half-demon and your grandfather is a demon and grandmother is human and me and Vergil are half-demon" Dante explained while rubbing his neck than going outside and grabbing his gun and putting it in his holster "What the hell does that mean" Toni said looking confused "Well we told you about the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda" Vergil explained than looking at his dad Sparda "Yea but I guess this explains my anger my friends say that my eyes glow red when I'm mad well you could of told me sooner you know" Toni said than left "Well she toke that well" Vergil said "Well that explains everything including my injury here which is nothing but a scratch I'll live but will my kids be half-demons too" Jessica said "Um it depends on who you marry and what he his" Sparda said "Okay still confused here" Jessica said while looking confused "Now this is exactly the thing I'm talking about you wanted to prove yourself that you could handle weapons but all you proved is that you don't know how and you got yourself hurt" Dante yelled at Jessica "Yea besides none of this would have happen unless you would have taught me how to use a weapon" Jessica yelled back "Doing weapon training at 9:00 o'clock you can get some sleep" Dante quieted down a little "Great dad you succeeded now what if a demon comes cause you know these things happen" Jessica said getting a little annoyed than went to her room "Well that went well" Dante said still rubbing his neck "Yea that sure did." Vergil said. "So my two sons, Vergil and Dante why did I never see this coming?" Sparda said shaking his head as he tried not to show anger towards them. "I can explain father, they just never would understand the facts and they would hide from the world." Dante said Sparda sat down on the couch in the room as he pointed to the couch in front of him telling them to sit. "You have to tell me why did that happen?" Sparda asked "I didn't know, they snuck out with the weapons." Dante said as he looked over to Vergil "Yeah I don't really understand I had my sword next to my bed." Vergil said looking over at his brother "Yeah I don't understand I sleep with my guns under my pillow" Dante said nodding his head. "Well I suggest you pick another spot for them then" Sparda said Sparda gets up and walks out of the room to the kitchen then heads to his bedroom and joins Eva in bed. Dante and Vergil headed back to their bedrooms, and went to sleep as they slept Toni and Jessica snuck out again because Toni was wide awake and she wanted to go out since she heard there was a party down the street at a teenager's house, as they got there a young man with brown spiky hair answered the door. "Hello ladies here for the party?" the man asked "Yeah!" Toni said as she stood there wearing a shirt that was tan and had red and white stripes on the collar and around the ends of her sleeves and she was wearing blue and white vertical striped pants with sandals that where red and white stripes, when Jessica was wearing black tight pants with high black boots and a small shirt that was also black the man at the door was crazed about how they looked he thought that they where hot. "Thanks for the comment boy" Toni says as she walks into the house passing the guy at the door, Jessica moved the guy to the side. "Thank you, and give me some room" Jessica said as she followed Toni in the house, the guy stood there shocked "Wow, they read my mind...HOT!!" the man said as other men looked at them walking in also. Toni and Jessica felt like they were being watched, so Jessica turned to one of the men. "Do you have a staring problem, buddy?" Jessica said pushing him back with her finger as he fell to the floor. All the men just watched as they thought they were total babes, and they picked up on the fact that they all wanted them. Jessica stood there with a grin on her face "Ok I don't like it here, lets go." Jessica said whispering in her ear Toni looked over at the side of the room and saw her crush leaning against the wall she quickly grabbed Jessica by the shoulder as Jessica turned her, "What?" Jessica asked as she almost fell, catching her fall she turns and sees a young man with blonde hair holding her. "Uh thanks" Jessica said waving the guy off "Oh my god, it's him!" Toni said looking over at him. "Who?" Jessica asked. "Never mind" Toni said as she walked away to the guy, as Jessica looked over to the front door she saw her boyfriend walk in and ran over to him. "Hi how you doing?" Jessica said as she grabbed him and kissed him he wrapped his arms around and held her as the other men felt jealous and turned to look at Toni as she slowly walked through the crowd to the guy. She got to him and waved "Hello, I didn't know you where going to be here?" Toni asked Vincent looked down and saw Toni standing there he smiled and walked to her "Does your father know you're out here this late?" Vincent asked. "Um, no not really can you keep it a secret for me?" Toni asked as she held her hands together in front of her He looked around then looked back at her, "Your not here alone are you?" Vincent said as he looked at her. "Uh no I'm here alone, funny ain't it?" Toni said with a smile Vincent walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and then turned her around and walked through the crowd Toni saw a glance of the corner of her eyes she saw Jessica with someone. "Man she's all up on him" Toni said in her mind she looked back up at Vincent, and wondered where they were headed. "I don't want to sound stupid but where are we going?" Toni asked "Outside" Vincent replied Toni knew that Jessica was going to look for her but she didn't really care because she was having fun with some dude she didn't know. As they got outside she turned back to Vincent and then looked at the ground "Your taking me home are you?" Toni asked kicking her feet on the ground scuffing her heels on the concrete "No I want to talk to you" Vincent said. Toni looked up at him and smiled thinking great not going home, Vincent shook his head back and forth. "Why in hells name do you think your doing here all by yourself when there are all these boys in there looking to get some?" Vincent asked. "I know I just had to get out it's boring in the house and I'm very wide awake also" Toni said. "Ok then, now what's with all the looks at me?" Vincent asked. She blushed and quickly dropped her head as her hair covered her face, Vincent lifted her head with his hand. "Are you blushing?" Vincent asked "Um, sorry I got to go" Toni quickly said as she tried to run away but he caught her arm and pulled her to him "Where do you think your running?" Vincent asked Toni was silent as she tried thinking how to get out of there. She looked to the door to the house hoping that Jessica doesn't pop out of the door. Vincent held her arm as she tried to run, "Why don't you say anything?" Vincent asked. "I...I, don't know I just feel embarrassed" Toni said as she looked down at the ground "About what, Toni what's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Vincent asked. "I, I have a crush on you." Toni said as she fell to her knees because she couldn't move as he held her, he suddenly let go of her arm. "Sorry, I'm sorry for not understanding." Vincent said as he looked at her on her knees, he knelt down beside her and placed his right arm on her shoulder as she looked up to him, she saw him smiling at her. "You're not mad?" Toni asked as she sheded tears "No why would I be, I'm flattered about you having feelings for me." Vincent said Toni smiled then wiped her tears as she looked back at the ground, Vincent got up and held his hand out to her and she took his hand as he helped her up. As Jessica was still in the party she didn't really care where Toni went as long as she was with her boyfriend Sanzo. "Hey babe wanna go to my house?" Sanzo asked Jessica "I can't leave without my cousin sorry" Jessica said "Come on do you really need to?" Sanzo asked "Well I would love to but I can't leave without Toni" Jessica said. "Well then can she come with you?" Sanzo asked "Well I don't know, I really have to go back home before my dad finds out, he doesn't know that I'm out." Jessica said "Well then let me go to your house." Sanzo said "I don't think that will work also my dad will kill you." Jessica replied "You don't love me anymore do you?" Sanzo asked looking away. "I love you it's just my dad, he scares every guy away by threatening them." Jessica replied "Ok well then let's go upstairs." Sanzo said smiling "Um, um ...um, I don't know." Jessica said "Oh come on it will be fun!" Sanzo said as he pulled her to the stairs, "Wait! Sanzo my cousin is here she will tell my dad!" Jessica said "Who cares" Sanzo said Jessica looked back trying to see if she can see Toni but she didn't see her "Damn where did she go?" Jessica said as she was being pulled up the stairs. "This is a bad idea Sanzo" Jessica said, Toni stood there looking at Vincent, as he looked at her then smiled then leaned slowly to her as she stood there he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her she kissed back as she wrapped her arms around him, Jessica looked back again hopping to spot Toni but no sign. "Great" Jessica thought to herself "Sanzo I really don't want to" Jessica said. "Want to what?" Sanzo said smiling looking back at her "You know what I mean horn boy." Jessica said Sanzo smiled and then kept on walking Jessica sensed that her father was looking for her "Oh shit!" Jessica yelled "What?" Sanzo asked looking back at her "My dad found out that I'm not in my bed, crap I'm dead" Jessica said. "See you tomorrow Sanzo" Jessica said taking her hand back and ran trying to find Toni but she was nowhere then she went outside and saw Toni standing next to the man she was talking about "Hey Toni we got to go say goodbye to your boyfriend and lets go!" Jessica said. Vincent turned quickly as he heard Jessica's voice and then turns back to Toni as she shrugged her shoulders. "I did not know that she was here really" Toni said to Vincent. "Does your father know you're out here?" Vincent said turning to Jessica, Jessica was stunned that guy she was talking about was that man that talks to her father and uncle, Jessica was shocked. "Toni, um...that is your crush?" Jessica asked worried. "He's a demon!" Jessica said in her head. "Well explain yourself." Vincent said "Oh crap he's here!" Jessica said as she saw her father walking out of the darkness as he came out to the light. "Jessica what did I tell you!" Dante said pissed off. "Damn it, I'm dead by the look of father's face it's all over for me" Jessica said to herself "Hey what the hell is going on here!" Vergil said coming up behind Dante, Dante looks over and sees Vincent standing there. "I see you got here first?" Dante asked "I was out and they pop up crazy you think." Vincent said. Toni looked down to the ground and dropped to her knees "I'm sorry father, I just hate it I want to have fun and it's boring my life sucks!" Toni said crying as she was down on her knees with her hands on the ground. Jessica stood there shaking in fear but not crying as she saw Toni cry she just got worried of what was going to happen Vergil walked up to his daughter and knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry, you worry me you're my daughter and I just want you to be safe, and this is what you call fun hanging out with these lowlife humans that just think about themselves and sex twenty, four, seven." Vergil said Toni looked up to her father as tears fell down her cheeks Vergil wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I'm sorry" Vergil said Jessica wished that her father would be something like her father but it was all different he was pissed at the look of it no time to start to cry Jessica thought to herself. Dante walked over to her, "So you have something to tell me?" Dante asked his daughter "I'm sorry father, I just wanted to have fun also, and it was also Toni's plan" Jessica told "Right so blame her" Dante said. Dante looked over to the door as he saw a man come out of the building and walk over to him "You have a problem dude?" Sanzo said Jessica quickly turned and started to mouth go away but he didn't listen, Dante walked around daughter pushing her behind him. "Hey haven't we met before, or it's just another one of your dumb ass weapons huh?" Dante asked. Sanzo stopped and looked at Jessica "Hey did he hurt you Jessica?" Sanzo asked looking at Jessica, Dante looked back at his daughter with an evil grin on his face. "You got to be kidding me, what the hell are you doing with this demon?!" Dante said in an angry voice. "DAD PLEASE! Don't hurt him!" Jessica said as she ran around her father and stood in front Sanzo, with her arms up as she stood there Sanzo looked down at her then looked up "That's your father?" Sanzo asked in shock. Dante walked up to Jessica and pulled her back to him, "Jessica stay back, your not to go near him understand me! It's OVER!" Dante told Jessica. Jessica fell to her knees and started to cry "Please dad, I love him" Jessica said. Dante looked back at her and pulled her up with anger "You're not to be with him so that's it!" Dante told her "Leave her alone!" Sanzo said. "Don't you tell me what to do!" Dante said "Hey, stop it right now you know what you're doing to her!" Toni yelled running over to her side pushing Dante off her. Dante moved back and looked at Toni as she stood there with evil in her eyes, Vergil was shocked of what she just did. Toni was very mad that not even her father knew how much he was hurting his only daughter, Dante just stood there watching Toni stand there. Vincent watched and waited for something to happen but it was silence. "Calm down Toni!" Vergil yelled. "No I won't he doesn't even understand his own daughter and it really makes me upset and second of all he can't even try not to hurt her." Toni said "Wow, she is a very mad girl." Sanzo said Sanzo looked back at Dante as his back was to him "Um, sir I really love your daughter and I won't hurt her." Sanzo said "I don't care about that, you're a demon my daughter is not going with a demon, a human yes, but you reek demon blood." Dante said "Does it matter to you, even if I was human I still love her and if it has to be that way kill me cause there's no point of living then." Sanzo said as he dropped his head to Dante. "Sanzo please don't do that please!" Jessica yelled Dante lifted the sword off his shoulder and dropped it to the side of him still holding the handle Jessica started to cry as tears rolled down her face Vergil and Vincent watched from the side, Toni didn't want this to happen but then they heard Dante speak his last words. "You upset me very much, Jessica and I can't allow you to make it worst so I will give you a chance boy, you ever hurt my daughter or make her cry I will come to your doorstep and slay you...oh yeah don't think your off my sword yet, I don't want your kind to try to do something stupid and you lay any of those dirty hands on my daughter I will personally take you to hell." Dante told the boy Sanzo listened to every word and then reached his hand out to Dante, Dante looked down and saw that the demon had his hand out to him. "I promise to you, if I break any you can have my head." Sanzo said. Dante shook his hand "You got yourself a deal demon" Dante said "Oh my name is Sanzo, Dante." Sanzo said Jessica was very happy as she got up to her feet and ran over to Sanzo and hugged him. Dante lifted the sword back on his shoulder and turned back and walked away, Jessica turned back to her father and ran back to him and hugged him. "Thanks dad, thanks." Jessica said Dante looked down at her then hugged her back. "I don't want you with that demon, but it's your choice so get home" Dante said Toni was happy that Dante didn't kill him cause she knew it would really end the relationship between them both She ran over to Jessica and grabbed her by jumping on her back. "YEAH! You can be with your boyfriend, I'm happy girlfriend!" Toni said in a happy expression. "Let's hope grandfather understands." Jessica said. Jessica ran back to Sanzo and grabbed his hand and pulled him, "You got to meet my mom!" Jessica said. "Um, now I do whatever happened to not going?" Sanzo asked confused. "Well it was because my father, and he's cool with you so now you can met my mom with ease" Jessica said as she took him to the house, as Toni stayed there as she looked at Vincent and smiled and walked over to him as she watched her father. "Toni let's go home now." Vergil commanded Vergil started to walk back into the darkness, and disappeared she looked back at Vincent and smiled, Vincent walked up to her and stopped. "You are going to go home are you?" Vincent asked. "Yeah, I just wanted to say goodnight." Toni said "Right, ok goodnight." Vincent said. She walked away as she waved goodbye to him he waved back, "Be careful demons roam the streets at night." Vincent said. She looked back at him and smiled "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself you know." Toni said. As she kept on walking away Vincent looked back at the house and then walked away following Toni. As she walked down a path demons came out from the sides of the buildings and blocked her path, she stopped and waited for the right moment to attack one of the demons from the side jumped for her she quickly kicked the demon down with a strong force as the demon struck the ground she slammed her fist down on its head and it exploded into sand, "Come on!" Toni yelled at the demons. All the demons jumped at all sides as she blocked she came back with explosive attacks kicking them to the ground, Vincent came out behind her and all the demons exploded. "I thought you where going home?" Vincent said. Toni turned quickly seeing Vincent standing behind her, "Um, yeah I was heading there but met them on the way." Toni said. "Well then shall we go then?" Vincent insisted. She nodded her head and then they walked together down the path to her home as they got there they heard a noise of loud talking in the house, Sanzo jumped out of the front door and landed on his back as he looked over he saw Vincent looking down at him. "Um, I don't want to go back in there" Sanzo said looking at Vincent then looked at the door and saw Dante staring at him, Jessica ran out to his side. "What's wrong with you you're here to meet my family and you freak out" Jessica said. She pulled him up by his hand as he stood there looking up at Dante standing near the door, "I'm fine, I just got the chills for that moment." Sanzo said "What the heck was that demon?" Dante asked. "I just scared myself that's all now I'm better." Sanzo said as he pulled himself together Dante shook his head and walked back into the house as Jessica brought him back into the house Toni looked at Vincent and shrugged her shoulders "What do you think that was about?" Vincent asked "He saw Sparda" Toni said as she started to laugh. "Why is that?" Vincent asked "Cause all the demons freak out in front of him." Toni said Vincent just smiled then looked up at the door then back at her. "So this is it, goodnight." Vincent said as he started to walk away but she grabbed him and kissed him again "Goodnight" Toni said and ran up to the door and waved goodbye to him he just smiled and disappeared into the red mist as clouds surrounded him and then he was gone, she always wondered where he gone to but never understood it anyway as she walked into the house she walked past her father into the kitchen and past Dante then she opened the fridge taking out the milk as she poured herself she heard talking in the other room so she sits down and ignores it, Dante stood looking into the room where his daughter was sitting with him, Sanzo was nervous about meeting Sparda, since he was a demon it made him sweat, "Don't worry Sanzo he won't do anything." Jessica said as she held his hand tightly. "Then why are you squeezing my hand?" Sanzo asked her quietly "I'm as nervous as you are" Jessica replied. As Sparda walked into the room from the other room he makes a bad glance at Sanzo, he gets a chill down his back as he swallowed his saliva down his throat. Sparda sat right across from them in the chair as he shook his head at the man "You must have some nerves to come into this house?" Sparda asked Sanzo. Sanzo quickly took a deep breath then looked over at Jessica Dante knew that he was scared as he was sweating bullets down his face, Sanzo waited a few seconds before answering him. "I do I'm here with Jessica and my name is Sanzo." Sanzo told Sparda, Sparda nodded his head then looked over to the doorway and then he looked back to Sanzo. "You know that there is no way I will allow any fowl play here, so you ever go against that you and your whole kind will go through my wrath again you hear me demon?" Sparda asked "Grandpa don't scare him" Jessica said while squeezing his hand Sparda looked over to her, "I'm saying this for your own good he's not someone to fall in love with they betray everyone around them so listen." Sparda told her Sanzo shook his head, "Sir I would never hurt her I don't like being this way...but I was born this way so please understand me." Sanzo said "So you say you're not like the others, that's what you're saying?" Sparda asked. "Yes sir" Sanzo said Sparda looked over to Dante then looked back to Sanzo, "Well if you ever use any of your demon powers I will kill you, so you'll be placing your demon self away from now on you hear me Sanzo?" Sparda asked "Yes sir, I will just for her." Sanzo said as he looked at Jessica, she smiled then looked back at her grandfather, "How did you two meet anyway" Sparda asked "Well I met her at school one day I decided to skip class so I went outside and than I found this beautiful girl sitting and laughing with another girl so I walked over and introduced myself I knew what she was when I was talking to her she must have know too than I asked her out I had no idea she was your granddaughter to be completely honest" Sanzo explained than looking at Jessica still nervous *Oh god I'm dead* Sanzo thought Jessica picking up on what he thought Jessica gave he a reassuring smile "I see so would you have gone out with her if she wasn't half-demon or my granddaughter" Sparda asked "Yes of course I would demon or human it wouldn't matter to me" Sanzo replied. Before they left Sanzo summoned the courage to say one last thing "Um sir human or demon were no different inside so you should never blame species" Sanzo said Sparda looked to her and then back at Sanzo and then waved them to go, Sanzo got up with Jessica and left the room as Dante walked into the room and sat down with his father, Jessica went to the front door with Sanzo as he went to leave he turned back and kissed her, "Goodnight Jessica hopefully we can hang out tomorrow." Sanzo said as he walked out "Yeah that would be great!" Jessica said waving her hand to him goodbye Jessica shut the door and walked into the kitchen seeing Toni at the table playing with the spoon to the sugar she quickly sat down in the seat happy, "Did you hear that I can be with him I'm so happy!....Huh?, what's the matter?" Jessica asked. Toni looked up at her then looked back down at spoon and placed it down. "No, I feel very upset but I'm happy for you." Toni said still looking at the spoon. Jessica felt very bad for Toni as she knew that who she liked would be impossible to tell so she got up and walked over to her patted her hand on her back. "It's ok, hey I'll take care of you how you took care of me, and hell you pushed my dad." Jessica said. Toni smiled then looked over to the door seeing her father looking at her as he walked over to the table he sat across from her. "What's the matter?" Vergil asked. "I'm fine dad." Toni replied looking back at the spoon. "That spoon must be very interesting to you." Dante said as he came into the room. Dante took out a drink out of the fridge and walked to the table and sat down next to Vergil and looked over to her as she still looked at the spoon spinning it on the table. "What's the matter honey?" Vergil asked her again worried. Dante looked at her as still spun the spoon in her hand, the spoon started to spin really fast as the momentum took it's shape she let go of the spoon as it spun by itself she watched it as it moved by itself. Vergil leaned forward and reached for the spoon stopping it from spinning she looked up at her father as he held the spoon in his hand. "Now, what's the matter?" Vergil said as he took the spoon away from her. "I said I was fine, I'm just bored." Toni said as she got up from the table and walked to her room and locked the door. Vergil looked up to Jessica and stood up "What's wrong with her?" Vergil asked her. "It'd none of my business and she told me she was fine so that's all I know." Jessica told them as she walked out of the room Dante grabbed hold of her hand and stopped her, "You want to kept your boyfriend tell me then?" Dante commanded. "That's what she told me the same thing that she was fine that's all I know." Jessica said. Dante released her hand and allowed her to walk on, "You better not be lying to me." Dante told her as she left the room. "I'm not dad." Jessica said. Jessica unlocked the door and walked into the room and plotted down on her bed, and looked over to Toni as she laid on her bed with her face down on her pillow crying, Jessica got up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her on the bed. "It's ok Toni, I understand how you feel...but you have to understand that love hurts." Jessica told her, Toni looked up at her, "You don't understand I'll never get to be with him and it sucks." Toni said then shoved her head into her pillow again. Jessica was really upset and she didn't know what to do, "You know you can't act like this, around them they'll know you're keeping something from them and then they will find out." Jessica told her. Toni looked back at Jessica then sat up in her bed as the door opened it was grandmother Eva she came in and walked over to Toni and sat on the bed next to her. "What's bothers you my dear, please tell me I promise I won't tell the boys." Eva said. "You promise?" Toni asked. "Yes, I promise." Eva agreed. Toni looked at her grandmother than looked over to Jessica, "Let me guess you know Jessica?" Eva asked. "Yes and I keep quiet." Jessica said. "Well then what is it, do you have a love?" Eva asked Toni looking at her. "Yes, but it will never work I know it by far fact." Toni said. "So then who are we talking about?" Eva asked. "She likes this guy Vincent." Jessica said. "Oh really which is this Vincent is he demon also?" Eva asked looking at Toni. "I love Vincent, the Vincent dad knows." Toni told as she hidden her face in her hands. "There is no reason to hide your face, that's cute that you like someone...but that guy, that's hard yes he's a demon, but he's very old." Eva told. "Yeah, so what." Toni said. "Ok, she likes old guys so what?" Jessica said. "I hate this so much." Toni said as she turned around and pushed her face into her pillow. Eva shook her head, and then looked over to Jessica. "You two better find some new loves, or your just going to get on your fathers bad sides." Eva said as she got up, Toni looked over at her "You promised" Toni said "Yes and I'm going to keep that" Eva said as she walked out Toni looked over to Jessica. "Do you think she will tell them?" Toni asked "No way grandma never said my secrets she kept mine but somehow I'm the one who slips it out." Jessica said "Right that's true, hell your boyfriend couldn't even stay inside that house" Toni told her slightly laughing "Hey he heard me in stress that's all, and he cares for me too." Jessica said tossing her throw pillow at her. Soon downstairs they heard a racket coming from the girls room, Dante and Vergil headed upstairs to see the problem as they opened the door Dante was shocked of what he saw Vergil looked at Dante then smiled. "Fun eh?" Vergil said. "Yeah, right pillow fights gimme a break" Dante said as he walked away from the room. Toni looked over to the door and then (SMACK) she fell to the floor Jessica nailed her with a pillow, "Oops, sorry" Jessica said as she helped her up then glanced to the door seeing her uncle standing there, Vergil shook his head then smiled, "Ok fun time is up, now clean this mess up now" Vergil said as he walked away from the door "Great, now we have to do work can it get any better?" Jessica said as she looked around the room then saw a glance at the window she saw Vincent. "VINC—choked over her hand "What?" Toni asked after she heard Jessica mumble to her hand looking at the window, then she pointed to the window. "Sorry hope they didn't hear that." Jessica said. Toni walked over to the window opening the window she looked out the window. "What on hells gate are you doing here at this time of night?" Toni asked. "Huh? Oh I just wanted to see you." Vincent said. Jessica squeezed into the window looking out the window. "Hello" Jessica whispered. "Jessica give me room watch the door for father" Toni said to Jessica, Jessica walked over to the door and kept watch out for their parents, Vincent used his power and hovered his way up to the window to her. "Vincent my dad is going to see you." Toni whispered to him. "Don't worry he won't see me" Vincent said. He came up to her and wrapped his hand around her neck and kissed her. "I missed you" Vincent said "I missed you too, but my dad is going to get worried about me" Toni said "Oh don't worry you'll be back before he even knew you left" Vincent said. She looked back to Jessica then looked back to Vincent and then looked back to Jessica again "Jessica he wants me to go with him." Toni whispered to her. "No you can't leave, they'll find out no matter what just don't go wait until tomorrow please." Jessica whispered back to her. Toni looked back to Vincent and shook her head, "My dad will find out that I'm gone." Toni told him. "He won't trust me." Vincent said as he held out his arms to her she looked back to Jessica near the door then looked at Vincent out the window Jessica kept on saying no but she reached out the window and grabbed hold of Vincent as he took her away. "Shit, what am going to do if he comes in the room, I know lock the door and throw pillows under the blankets and turn the light out, yeah good idea, but what happens if he comes in....shit!" Jessica said freaked out. "Damn girl why did you go and do that when you know this is going to hurt your father really bad." Jessica said to herself looking out the window trying to see where she went but nothing. Jessica quickly turned the light out to make it look like they were sleeping and tossed pillows which where left from the pillow fight from before and put them under the blankets. Then she jumped into her bed and cuddled under the blankets as she heard the door knob open, she freaked out and quickly closed her eyes tightly but then the door shut she looked outside the sheets and saw that the person was gone. "Few, that was close." Jessica said to herself. Right as she started to pass out she woke up an hour later hearing voices as she looked over to the window, she lifted up and saw Toni at the window again. "Hey, where were you?" Jessica asked. "Huh? Oh I was hanging out with him." Toni said as she got into bed, "Doing what?" Jessica asked. "Nothing really just hanged out and talked." Toni said. "Yeah, right your gone more than an hour and I know you don't talk that long, you did something with him....oh you didn't?" Jessica said as she got a smile on her face. "Didn't what and what's with that smile on your face?" Toni asked looking at Jessica confused. "You know what I mean, you did it with him didn't you?" Jessica asked. Toni nodded her head and smiled. "You crazy woman you!" Jessica said. Toni laid down on her bed and went under the blankets, "Well at least she's happy." Jessica said to herself as she went back to sleep. The next day as the sun came out, an early waken as they both heard a noise downstairs they both looked at each other. "GET UP YOU TWO!" Dante yelled up the stairs. They both got up and got dressed as Toni came out of the shower she headed down stairs wearing her pink hoody and her black bunny pants with her white low top sneakers and Jessica wore her black shirt with a devil's daughter on the front of the shirt with red letters and her pants where black with the devil's daughter on the butt side and she was wearing her black low top sneakers, they came outside and walked up to their fathers. Dante looked over at the girls of what they where wearing and then smiled of what they wore. "Do you really want to be wearing your best clothes today?" Vergil asked. "Why's that?" Jessica asked. Dante pointed his hand over to an area that hand mud every where, "WHAT! No way, I LOVE THIS HOODY!!!" Toni yelled looking at the mud. Jessica was all prepped up to go when Toni was very upset about her hoody, so she took off her hoody and gave it to her dad as he held for her, "I'll right let's bring the heat!" Jessica said as she pumped her hands. Toni walked back over to Jessica wearing a tank top that was red. "Great, more mess." Toni said looking at the mud the quickly looked to Jessica. "Why are you so "Oh, boy." Toni said as she placed her hands on her hips and turned to her father "Do I have to?" Toni asked "Do what we tell you." Vergil said. "Right." Toni thought to herself Dante told them to stay where they were for five seconds until the beast shows it self and when it did they had to attack it as they waited Toni freaked out as she saw the mud move. "ARE YOU NUTS!" Toni screamed. Jessica screamed in joy. "YEAH!" "This is no time to be HAPPY!" Toni yelled. Dante and Vergil couldn't help themselves as they started to laugh, the demon was a mud demon as it was drenched in slim of mud Toni couldn't help herself and covered her eyes screaming "HELP!" Toni yelled. As Dante saw her freak out Jessica was all over the demon kicking the head to the ground as it slammed to the ground the mud splattered everywhere, even hitting Toni as she stood there covering hear eyes, once it hit her she freaked out. "NOOOO!!" Toni screamed again Jessica laughed as the mud went everywhere and even the fact Toni was freaking out. Jessica suddenly saw Sanzo watching her on top of the demon she smiled at him, the mud demon grew big and covered Jessica but it soon exploded everywhere, "YAHHH!" Jessica said as she kicked her way out of the demon. Toni stood there looking at her clothes as it was covered in mud she was way past freaked out as the demon was still alive trying to cover Jessica but she kept on breaking out Toni walked over to the mud demon and looked up at it. "YOU STUPID DEMON, YOU BETTER LEAVE!" Toni yelled at the demon as it turned to her as it tried to touch her it evaporated Toni was pissed off that the anger turned into hot air around her. "YOU DIDN"T LISTEN NOW DIE!" Toni yelled at it again. As she walked up to the demon the whole demon evaporated and Jessica was sitting there looking at her. "Thanks I couldn't keep up any longer." Jessica told her. Toni helped her up to her feet, and turned to her father, "Can we take a shower now?" Toni asked her father. "Do we have another one?" Jessica asked. Dante nodded his head, and then pointed over to a dry area on the field. Toni looked over there, "No I have to get this clothes cleaned or it's going to be stained!" Toni said. "After, you finish your training to do it." Vergil told her. She shook her head then turned to the field and waited for the next command. "You may not see this demon because it doesn't exist but it does so find him and you can go home." Dante said. "What hide and go seek?" Toni asked. "YEAH!" Jessica was happy. Five acres of field and there's one demon in there but where? They thought as the looked to each other then headed closer to the field but then they got stopped by Dante again. "No stay there, you must find him from that point." Dante told them. "Wow, exciting I'm going to find you first!" Jessica said as she glanced over the field with her eyes. "Not cool at all this is going to take forever, what?, wait...a....second I see him,, no can't be him....Vincent?" Toni said to herself looking at him as he stood there. Toni elbowed Jessica "It's Vincent I see him." Toni said. "Huh? Where I don't see him at all." Jessica said. "Right there in front of me I see him he's looking at me." Toni said. "Hey it's maybe him we have to look for, dad never said anything about attacking him so it must be." Jessica said. Then she turned to her father. "Dad, is it Vincent?" Jessica asked. Dante looked at Vergil then back at Jessica "What? No." Dante answered. "I don't even see him, WHERE?" Vergil asked. "Toni sees him out in the field." Jessica said pointing at her. Toni started to walk into the field Jessica quickly grabs Toni on the arm. "What are you doing hello? DAD right over there." Jessica told her. "He wants me to come to him." Toni said looking back at her, "Well ignore him this time, we are training you know." Jessica said pulling her back, while Vergil tried to see Vincent but nothing, "Yo bro, Toni started to walk into the field?" Dante said. Jessica pulled her away from the field and back to where Vergil and Dante where standing "This isn't going to work today going home." Jessica said pulling her home Jessica looks back seeing her boyfriend wave to her, she waves back and smiles hand signaling him that she would be back out. As she got into the house she left Toni in the living room and went back outside to her boyfriend as she looks over to her father and uncle staring into the field wondering but right then she spots Vincent walking by her quickly turning around she still sees him and then looks over to her dad he still looking in the field gazing back he gone. "Ok?" then finishes walking over to Sanzo as he looked at her, "What was that?" Sanzo asked. "What was what?" Jessica asked. "Oh, like I didn't see that." Sanzo said. "Oh that, I don't know I saw Vincent then he disappeared before my eyes." Jessica told him as she sat on his lap. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck then looked up and saw Dante staring at him, but then he looked back at her "Hey let's go somewhere private." Sanzo said "Sure why not." Jessica agreed as they got up he walked beside her with his arms around her. Dante watched as they left, "Yo bro (SMACK) "Oww! What was that for you hit me in the back of my head." Dante said. "Well next times listen to me and I wouldn't have to." Vergil said. "Let's go" Vergil said as he started to walk Dante looked back at the field to see if he can see Vincent but nothing Vergil stopped walking as he did Dante hit Vergils back (SMACK) Vergil turned around and shook his head. "Dante watch where you're going, wake up bro." Vergil said as he looked back at the porch seeing Vincent leaning against the post, "That's where his is." Vergil said as he walked on to Vincent. Vincent looked over to Dante and Vergil as they came up to him. "So where you out there?" Dante asked. "Out where?" Vincent asked. "The fields, where you not?" Vergil said. "No I don't remember being there, plus I would get stuff on my jacket." Vincent said. Vincent looked up at the door seeing Toni standing there looking at him, then went back inside the house he then looked back at Dante and Vergil. "Well I got to go, I got places to go and people to see." Vincent said as he disappeared from the area. "I hate that when he does that." Dante said as he walked into the house as he walked in Trish was looking at him, "What babe?" Dante asked. "What the hell where you doing out there?" Trish asked. "Training the girls." Dante said "Right" Vergil said as he walked past Dante to Lucia and kissed her as he took her into his arms. "Hello honey, nice to see you too." Lucia said. Dante walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair as he sat across his father, Sparda looked up to him. "Yes my son?" Sparda asked. "Father I worry for my daughter a lot." Dante said as he placed his hand on his head. "Don't worry my son, she'll be fine." Sparda said. "That's what you say but my other side isn't going with it." Dante said. "Just relax Dante go rest." Eva said as she came into the room placing her hands on his shoulders. "Ok I will but I'll be back later." Dante said as he got up and left to his room and laid on top of the covers and past out, Vergil walked into the kitchen and saw that Dante wasn't there. "Where Dante go?" Vergil asked. "He went to bed son, to take a quick nap." Sparda answered. "Oh, ok then well I'll be in the living room." Vergil said as he left the kitchen. "What did you want to tell him son?" Sparda asked. "Nothing I'll wait till he gets up." Vergil said as he kept on walking to the room as he got to the living room he plotted down on couch, Lucia sat on his lap and kissed him. "What's the matter Vergil?" Lucia asked. "Nothing honey, I'm just not wide awake yet." Vergil said. "Then go take a nap, Dante is." Lucia said. "Yeah that would work well then I'll go take a nap then." Vergil said as he got up and walked over to the bedroom and plotted down on his bed not caring where he landing on the bed. Eva looked out the back window into the backyard and saw Vincent kissing Toni, she quickly turned to Sparda as he looked up at her he walked over to her she moved over to him so he wouldn't see out the window, and Sparda wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "Hey honey, you want some tea?" Eva asked. Sparda looked over to the side as he did he missed out the window which made Eva shocked of him almost looking out the window, "No my love, lets go to the other room shall we." Sparda said as he took her to the other room and cuddled with her on the couch, while Jessica with her boyfriend they hanged out near a pond throwing rocks in the water, Sanzo skipped the rocks across the pond then looked over to her as she looked at him. "What?" Sanzo asked. "How can you do that?" Jessica asked. "Do what?" Sanzo asked. "Skip the rocks?" Jessica asked as she tossed the rock into the pond. "You do this." Sanzo said as he took her hand a positioned it and told her to throw then the stone skipped. "WOW!" Jessica said happy. Sanzo smiled then wrapped his arms around her and held her as they watched the clouds in the sky, "The sky is beautiful today." Sanzo said looking back at her. She looked back at him and he kissed her, then they gazed back at the sky. "I think your dad still hates me." Sanzo said. "He doesn't its just doesn't trust you." Jessica said Jessica looked over to the other side of the house seeing Vincent with Toni, "Wow, they really make a good looking couple, wait what am I saying." Jessica said. "Who?" Sanzo said turning his head to the two over in the back of the house. "Oh...wait a second, that's Vincent over there...I'm dead." Sanzo said looking back down at the ground worried. "No, he's only here because of her." Jessica said pointing at Toni. "What! She's not old enough for him he's like century's old you kidding me!" Sanzo said shocked. "Well doesn't matter to her, she loves him...and he seems to love her back also." Jessica told him looking back at him and smiles, "Like you and me." Jessica said to him. "Well that's nice to know, but I'm not old!" Sanzo said pointing at his chest. She shook her head, "You just don't understand their love for each other do you?" Jessica said. Jessica rolled her eyes back as she thought he just turned stupid, "I do, it's just that he will kill anyone who and where he wants and I'm in that category so there." Sanzo said as he looked back up to the sky, "Just forget about them and let's just think about each other ok." Sanzo said looking up at the trees blowing in the wind she looks at the wind blowing through his hair, as she turns around and rubs her fingers through his hair, "Hey do you want to take a shower?" Sanzo said. "What?!" Jessica said. "No not together, your hair is going to get damage and it's to beautiful to get damaged." Sanzo said. "Oh, ok then let's go!" Jessica said Sanzo was shocked of what she said "You and me?" Sanzo said. "Come on you sissy." Jessica said pulling him to the house. As Jessica looked to the back yard she saw Vincent disappear with Toni again. "Where are they going to now?" Jessica asked herself. Jessica walked inside the house and pulled him up the stairs as she pulled him up the stairs he saw her father watching him then grinned at him. "Oh, shit he's going to kick my ass all the way to hell I know it." Sanzo said to himself as he went up the stairs with her she walked into the room Sanzo plotted down on the bed in the room. "Stay there I'll be out ok." Jessica told him as she went into the bathroom. Sanzo looked at the bedroom door seeing it opened he quickly freaked out and just stayed there not moving seeing Dante looking in the room. "Where is she?" Dante asked. Sanzo pointed to the bathroom. "She wanted to take a bath but she wanted me to be in the room." Sanzo explained. "You're not lying are you, cause if you are that's it for you." Dante told him. "No sir, it's the truth ask her yourself I bet you she can hear you." Sanzo said. "No thanks, I'll go with your words for now goodbye, I got a call I got to check it out." Dante said leaving the door. "What was that about, a call?" Sanzo said looking back at the door to where Jessica is, then looked out the bedroom window watching Dante walk out on his own without Vergil. "This must be one on one then." Sanzo said as he looked back to the bathroom door he walked over to the door. "Jessica I'll be back, I got to check something out, it doesn't seem right." Sanzo said as he left the house and followed Dante's trail. As he caught up to Dante he saw all the demons ganged up against him Dante looked over seeing Sanzo in the corner of his eyes, "YOU!" Dante said angry looking over at him. "I'm not here for that Dante, I'm your help...Please let me help you." Sanzo said as the other demons heard that they turned to Sanzo with anger. "You're a demon why are you joining him he kills demons like us, you betrayer!" A demon yelled at him. "No I just don't think like you demons do." Sanzo said. "I don't need your help boy leave or you will also die here!" Dante commanded him. Dante opened fired at the demons around him as they fell like dominos but then he got kicked down by another higher demon which was like Sanzo, Sanzo walked to the demon as the demon went to try to cut Dante's head off but then Sanzo opened his hand and a big blast of power hit the demons disinagrate all by one Dante got up to his feet and looked around seeing that they all were gone into dust on the ground and looked over to Sanzo then walked over to him. "You know I really don't need your help kid." Dante told him as he pointed his sword at him then Sanzo saw blood slash onto him Sanzo was shocked of what just happened, and saw the other demon that looked just like him standing behind him "What the, who are you?" Sanzo asked. "You know you want to kill him so do it!" The demon said. Sanzo looked down at Dante as Dante slightly opened his eyes and looked up at him then he closed his eyes in pain, Sanzo looked back up at the other demon, "You did the wrong thing, dude...I can't kill him, I will protect him." Sanzo said Dante overheard what Sanzo said as the other demon walked forward "That's it, you'll die betrayer, you and him!" The demon said as more demons came out, Sanzo's eyes lit up with flames and as he lifted his arms up to the side an energy blast wiped out the demons around him and a shield covered Dante. As the demons kept on coming they where being evaporated into dust from the blast Sanzo kept going till they stopped coming. Vergil felt a strange ora coming through the house and then looked out the window seeing a big red light cover the blue skies "What the fuck is happening over there?" Vergil said as he ran out the house to the area Dante opened his eyes as he felt the pain ease away, he was being healed in the shield. Vergil stopped a few miles away seeing Dante on the ground laying there injured on the ground, Vergil's eyes lit up with electricity as he ran through the blast it didn't even touch him Sanzo looked over to where Vergil was coming from and made a cut through the blast so it wouldn't hit Vergil, Vergil stopped at Sanzo's side and looked at Dante as he got up "You healed me?" Dante said. "Sure I did, I didn't want you to die...I have to protect what is most dear to her and you dying is not going to happen, and it wouldn't be possible if I wasn't a demon so be proud." Sanzo said. "Where did you get that power from?" Vergil asked. "You can wipe out everything in a distance and still cure someone?" Dante asked. "My father, that's why...but he's dead." Sanzo said. Sanzo walked back down the path looking down at the ground walking back to the house. "Who was his father?" Vergil asked worried. "I don't know but he must be someone very high in power." Dante said. "Well whatever, who ever it is he must be someone I faced before, because that power was so familiar." Dante said walking after Sanzo then Vergil headed behind him Sanzo got back into the house and looked up the stairs as Jessica came down them and then jumped into his arms, and kissed him. "Hey where did you go" Jessica asked. "I went after to save your dad." Sanzo said as Dante walked in behind him. "You really did that Sanzo, you're the best!" Jessica said as she hugged him. "Yeah he earned my trust for now, but I would like to talk to him alone." Dante said as he looked over to him Sanzo let go of Jessica and walked into the other room to where Dante went and Sparda was in the room Sanzo sat on the couch across from Sparda and Dante, "So Sanzo who was your father?" Dante asked. "I don't remember, he left when I was really young and he left me by myself to live on my own so I did all by myself doing good things not bad, even though I had to, to get food but I had to do it to stay alive, I hated my life but I never thought it would get better until I met Jessica she made me feel happy and not sad with sorrow which I hided deep inside me." Sanzo said Dante looked over to the doorway seeing Vergil standing there shaking his head. "Who was that other guy you where talking to?" Vergil asked. "Who him, I don't know but he looks like me, but he's not me at all." Sanzo said Sparda looked at him harder as he saw the face of someone else, you look like you might have a resemblance of your father Sanzo, "Really you can, well tell me who is he then?" Sanzo asked. Sanzo tried not to make any bad calls about it but he really wanted to know about his father. Sparda saw a reflection of his father in his face and recognized it fast....................End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cost of Love

Sparda leaned forward and lifted his hand to him. "Bolverk is your father, a very high knight that did all of his services for hell and then he got messed up in doing to much evil deeds that it took his life and he became a most down ranked knight but it didn't stop his deeds until it got worse when he tried to help opening the gates to the human world but then he had to be stopped to save mankind, I'm sorry Sanzo...your father was a great man but he let the evil devour his goodness and it came down with his downfall." Sparda told him. Sanzo sat there looking at his hands and then dropped his head in his hands as he was very upset in sorrow as he couldn't express his feelings like a human but in his eyes you can see the water falling. Dante shook his head as he felt very sorry for him to hear that, "How did he die?" Sanzo asked. Looking up at Sparda, Sparda tilted his head, "Are you sure you want to know that Sanzo?" Sparda asked him. "Yes, I want to know how he died so I don't have this on my shoulder as a damn weight." Sanzo said. Sparda shook his head, and then looked up at Sanzo, "Sanzo your father was slain by a Legendary Dark Knight." Sparda told him, Sanzo looked up to Sparda and got up to his feet and then kneeled down and placed his head down on the floor, "I want to ask you, is my father resting in peace?" Sanzo asked. Sparda placed his hand on his shoulder, "Your father is resting in peace Sanzo and he watches over you." Sparda said. "What?" Sanzo said as he looked up at him. "He's with you, that's why I saw him through you." Sparda told him. Jessica walked into the room and saw him on floor in front of her grandfather. "What happened?" Jessica asked her father. "He just found out about his father, its ok for now." Dante said. "Sanzo are you ok?" Jessica asked as she walked over to his side, he got up and shook his head and walked out of the room. "What did you say to him?" Jessica said as she went after him. "This is bad, what now?" Vergil said as he stood near the door looking at Dante. "Sanzo just has to understand that it was done for a reason, anyway that's why he left his son when he was that young so he wouldn't follow his trait." Sparda told them. Dante looked over at Vergil then got up and walked out of the room to where Jessica ran off to, he saw her standing there crying holding her hands up to her face Dante walked over to her, "Honey what's wrong, did he do something to you?" Dante asked has he held her shoulders. She looked up to him and shook her head, "He just left without saying anything...dad..." Jessica said as she hugged her dad. Vergil walked into the room and saw Dante looking back at him holding his daughter, "Now this is definitely going to have to stop." Vergil said as he went after Sanzo, "No Vergil let him be he just needs to understand that his father was bad and he had to die." Dante said trying to stop Vergil from going after him. "Well you are going to have to do more then that to stop me from finding out this kid." Vergil said as he went after him leaving the house, "Dad, please don't hurt him." Jessica said. "I'm not the one that's going to." Dante said looking up at the door. Dante looked back at Jessica, "Wait here Jess I'll be back with him." Dante said as he left. Dante followed Vergils trail as he went after Sanzo, Vergil saw Sanzo near the side of a building holding his head, "You have the nerves to make her cry." Vergil said as he walked up to him. Sanzo looked over to him seeing Vergil walking up to him and saw Dante right behind him coming up quick as Vergil went to draw his sword pointing it up at the kid, Dante pushed the sword down with his hand standing in front of Vergil, "Leave him" Dante told Vergil "Dante step back, he has to prove to me that he's not hiding anything from the family and I think he is." Vergil said pushing Dante to the side, "Damn it Vergil he just found out about his father do you want to make it worse." Dante said "It's ok, let him kill me...like you said my father was evil, I might be like him." Sanzo said. Dante turned to look at him then shook his head, "No your nothing like your father, he didn't want you to be like him...that's why he left you." Dante told Sanzo. Sanzo looked up then down to the ground with grief and opened his arms wide. "KILL ME!" Sanzo yelled to Vergil. Vergil saw all the fear inside of Sanzo through his eyes as he stood there looking at him, the sorrow was all over his soul. "Vergil, don't do it." Dante commanded. "I won't kill you, kid...I just wanted to see something and I did, that's all I wanted to know." Vergil said as he placed his sword back and turned away walking, Dante dropped his head in relieve then turned to Sanzo. "Sanzo I told you never to make my daughter cry or it would be your head, but since you saved me I took that back...So come on." Dante said as he placed his hand on his shoulder and started to walk back to the house. "I like you kid don't make me hate you." Dante said as he looked at him then smiled. Sanzo felt a little happy for just having a good conversation with her father. Sanzo walked into the house with Dante Jessica ran up to him and hugged him, "Sanzo why did you leave, without a word?" Jessica asked looking up at him. "I'm sorry, I just had to get over something." Sanzo said Jessica took him to the couch and sat with him, Toni walked into the living room seeing Jessica with her boyfriend and shook her head. "Hello Toni!" Jessica said waving to her, "Hello." Toni responded. She sat down across them on the other couch and just laid down resting her head on the arm of the couch Vergil was coming into the room seeing Toni lying on the couch. "Good morning, you finally get up." Vergil said sitting on the couch patting her on the back. "I'm very tired lately you know I just properly should go back to bed." Toni said as she closed her eyes. "She's been doing a lot of stuff lately hasn't she?" Vergil asked Jessica. Jessica shrugged her shoulders "I wouldn't know I'm with Sanzo." Jessica said smiling and hugging him Vergil just looked away to the door seeing Dante looking into the room then he saw his father walk by the door waving him to go into the kitchen. Vergil got up and walked over to the kitchen Dante looked over to Vergil as he walked past him, Dante turned and followed Vergil into the kitchen. "What is it father?" Vergil asked. "Sanzo will be fine...but I'm more concern about your daughter lately, she's been sleeping for a very long hour and then she plays with that spoon over there... (pointing at the spoon in the sugar bowl)...and she hasn't really been happy lately." Sparda said. "She doesn't even tell me the problem father" Vergil said Dante looked back into the room seeing Toni near the window watching the birds outside. "She looks fine to me?" Dante said. "That's not the point Dante she's not acting like herself." Vergil said looking over at Dante. Dante looked back into the room then walked over to the table sitting next to Vergil "Well I think Vincent has to do with it." Dante said, "What, no he doesn't." Vergil said quickly looking to Dante. "Well my daughter said that she saw him in the field the other day, which we didn't till we got back to the house and she then tried to walk into the field." Dante told placing his hand on the table. "Dante she is not doing anything with Vincent, he's only a family friend that's all." Vergil said. "Well that's what you say." Dante said. "I'm going to talk to him personally." Sparda said Jessica overheard Vincent's name in the kitchen and it didn't sound good at all, then she looked over to Toni. Toni looked over to her and then looked back out the window placing her hands on her chin as she rested her elbows on the top of the couch looking back out the window. "Did you hear that?" Jessica asked Toni looking over at her. "No, I didn't hear anything." Toni said trying not to understand what they are talking about in the other room. Dante looked at the door seeing Trish walking into the kitchen "Well let's see you guys are going to bother one of the daughters today again." Trish said holding her hips. "No we are just talking." Dante said looking over at her then she left to the room, Trish walked into the living room and sat down next to her daughter, "Don't worry about those boys in there, they just don't understand." Trish said to Jessica as she placed her hand on her shoulder Sanzo looks up at her, "What do you mean by that, I understand very much." Sanzo said. "Yes you do because it's none of your business." Trish said. Lucia walked into the room and stood next to the window seeing Vincent outside waving her to come out. Lucia went outside to him. "What is it Vincent?" Lucia asked. "Tell Toni I would like her to come out with me, there's a ball tonight." Vincent said. "I think that would be impossible Vincent because Vergils going there tonight also and it would be a bad mix to see you there so don't go." Lucia told him. "No not there, somewhere else...special." Vincent told her. Lucia looked back to Trish as she came up behind her, "Hey if Dante finds out you're here he's going to find out." Trish said as she turned back to the kitchen seeing Dante coming into the room she walked over to him and pulled him to the side. "Hey, why don't we do something?" Trish asked placing her hand over his mouth, Dante smirked Trish looked back waving Lucia to tell him to leave as she took Dante to the other room. "What was that about?" Sanzo asked Jessica looking up at Dante leaving the room "Um, they're trying to get rid of Vincent." Jessica said Toni looked out the window waking up seeing Vincent she ran to the door past her mother and ran into his arms and kissed him, "Would you like to go to the ball tonight?" Vincent asked. "I would love to." Toni said. She looked back to her mother Lucia shook her head, "I hope this is somewhere different Vincent." Lucia said. "I'm going to the renaissance ball." Vincent said. "Ok then let's hope Vergil doesn't go to that one then if he does get out of there." Lucia said. "Toni come back inside hang out with him some other time." Lucia said. Toni kissed him then went back inside and Vincent vanished into thin air, "Why does he do that?" Lucia said. Shutting the door walking over to the other room she sees Vergil look up to her with sorrow, Vergil was upset about his daughter and Lucia knew that she couldn't say anything to keep her daughter happy but she couldn't stand seeing Vergil upset like that it hurt her. "Are you going to the ball tonight Vergil?" Dante asked "I don't know." Vergil said looking down at his hands Lucia walked over to his side and sat on his lap and hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close to her. "Honey please don't act this way, it hurts me seeing you like this." Lucia said "So you're not sure huh?" Dante asked. "Well I was thinking of not going but I think I should not go and stay home." Vergil said Trish walked into the room seeing that Lucia was looking at her upset Trish saw Vergil very upset holding his face with his hands. "This is not good at all" Trish said to herself as Dante looked over at her he walked over to her and kissed her. "Well we're going there." Dante said Sanzo overheard about the ball and he looked at Jessica. "Would it be great to go to the ball tonight together?" Sanzo said with a smile on his face. "Yeah!" Jessica said happily. Sparda walked into the kitchen and sat next to Vergil "My son, don't worry that much." Sparda said "I just can't see why she would not tell me...I wouldn't hurt her not once, I love my daughter so much and I try my best and now something's wrong and she won't tell me." Vergil said. Lucia walked out of the room seeing her daughter looking at her with tears streaking down her face. "I didn't want to hurt my father and I did, it's my fault." Toni said as she covered her face Vergil got up and walked to the living room seeing Lucia holding Toni in her arms as she cried. He walked over to her and sat on the other side of her, Toni turned to her father and hugged him "Daddy..."Toni said as she cried. Dante walked into the room and then turned back to the kitchen giving them room to themselves, Trish grabbed Dante's collar and pulled him to the other room Dante smirked and followed her "There they go again." Sanzo said "Ok stop watching my parents give them they're privacy" Jessica told him Sanzo shook his head then looked over to Toni as she sat there crying. "Hey let's go somewhere else." Sanzo said getting up from the couch, "Why so you can have your way with me too." Jessica said jokingly. "Ok too far with that, it grosses me out to see parents do it." Sanzo said pulling her out of the room Vergil looked back at Lucia then looked down at his daughter, "Honey, tell me please, it upsets you as much as it upsets me so tell me." Vergil said. "I can't, I just can't." Toni said shaking her head Vergil looked straight into her eyes, "You're a strong woman I know you are, tell me I promise I won't get upset." Vergil told her. "You promise me daddy?" Toni asked. "I promise sweety." Vergil said. "I, I love....someone" Toni said unsteadily. Vergil tilted his head, in confusion "Your going to get mad at me" Toni said looking at his face. "No I'm not, tell me." Vergil said. "Vincent..." She told him covering her eyes. Vergil shook his head and then pulled her close to him and hugged her. "It's ok, I'm going to talk to him ok." Vergil said. "You're not mad?" Toni asked looking up at him wiping her eyes with her sleeves "No I'm not mad, I just need to talk to an old buddy of mine." Vergil said Vergil got up and walked to the door, "Dad! Don't do anything to him." Toni said. "I said it once I'm not going to say it again, and he's a friend so I think it would be great to speak to him." Vergil said. Dante came out of the back, "Vincent?" Dante asked confused, "Nothing bro." Vergil said as he left the house. Dante looked over to Toni as she sat on the couch covering her face he walked over to her, "You're dating him?" Dante asked "Yes, but don't get mad please." Toni said. "You didn't do anything intimate with him did you?" Dante asked. She shook he head, and then looked back down at the floor. Dante walked out the door after Vergil, Dante saw Vergil talking to Vincent down the path down from the house, Vergil didn't seem mad at all, Dante stopped as he got to them, "Hello, Vincent." Dante said. "Hello old friend, Dante how's your daughter?" Vincent asked Dante quickly looked back at the house, "Oh shit, I forgot about them." Dante said rubbing the back of his neck, "Its fine Dante they're over near that pond over there." Vincent said pointing to the pond. "Oh thank god." Dante said relieved. "So you're taking her to the ball tonight?" Vergil asked. "Oh, sure I am...I think she'll love it." Vincent said. "You're taking her to the ball?" Dante asked shocked. "You got a problem with me taking her to the ball?" Vincent asked. "No I just was wondering how in haites you got involved with her." Dante asked. "I wasn't involved with anyone she was involved with me, she told me that herself." Vincent said. "What?" Vergil asked "She told me that she wanted to be with me when I met her at the house party." Vincent told "That house party, what in hells name where you doing there?" Dante asked. "I was looking for a sneak, a demon was out killing people in parties so I found out about the party and I went there to check it out and then she came out of the crowd I was shocked at first then I asked if she was with anyone she told me no, but as I took her outside to get her home...she told me she loved me?? What was I going to say after that then I turned seeing Jessica coming out of the house I looked back at Toni she told me that she didn't know that she was there...but right then I knew they both sneaked out then you two showed up." Vincent said. "Right, then why hiding from us?" Dante asked. "That was your wives ideas." Vincent said. "Thanks for telling." Dante said. "No problem." Vincent said. Vergil looked over to Dante then looked back to Vincent, "You better not do anything stupid." Vergil told Vincent. "I wouldn't dare." Vincent said as he vanished. "OK! You don't do that anymore in front of me, you hear me Vincent!" Dante yelled. Dante and Vergil headed back to the house seeing the girls getting ready for the ball, Dante looked over to his father, "Dad you going with mom?" Dante asked. "Will be there." Sparda said. As they got ready Toni was already dressed and sat on the hammock on the porch and looked up to the sky then she heard a voice. "You look beautiful my love." Vincent said as he walked up to her and held out his hand to her, she reached up and took his hand Vergil looked out the window seeing Vincent with his daughter, Toni was wearing a white pearl dress that had red rubies and blue sparkles all over it and she wore white gloves when Vincent wore his white jacket and his normal underclothes the white pants and he also wore white gloves, they matched each other, Lucia walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. While Jessica wore her black dress that was like a gown also with red rubies and white sparkles with black gloves when her boyfriend Sanzo wore a black coat and black gloves, "They look so cute together don't they?" Trish asked Dante. "Yeah, whatever" Dante said turning to her "Let's hope they all have fun there." Eva said as they got there they walked in and went to the dance floor as they danced to the music, Sanzo was dancing with Jessica, "Oww!" Jessica yelled rubbing her bottom, "Hey did you just do that?" Sanzo said watching the demon walk away then he turned to him, "Yeah so what" the demon said as he started to walk away "I'll be back" Sanzo said "No Sanzo." Jessica said Sanzo grabbed the demon and turned him so quickly that he smacked hard into his fist the demon fell to the ground and then turned to Sanzo looking up at him "How does that feel, asshole!' Sanzo said. He picked the demon up by his collar of his jacket and then went to slam his fist into his face again but then he got stopped by a voice "SANZO!" Dante yelled at him Sanzo dropped the demon. The demon got up to his feet and ran away from him, "What the heck was that about?" Dante asked as he walked up to him. "He smacked her, well I'm not telling where but he smacked her." Sanzo said. Dante shook his head then quickly snapped. "What?!" Dante said turning to the demon that ran. Dante went after the demon and shot his head off, "And that goes for the rest of you that do that." Dante said as he placed his Ebony back in his holster Then walked back over to Trish and stayed with her, Toni was resting her head on Vincent's chest as he held her in his arms as they slow danced, Sanzo and Jessica went back to slow dancing with each other. "Sanzo your so overprotective" Jessica said while dancing "Nobody hurt's my girl" Sanzo said while dancing "Sanzo would you have still dated me if my dad wasn't Dante" Jessica said while dancing "What kind of question is that of course I would besides I'm going out with because you have a beautiful personality and you are beautiful" Sanzo replied "I saw that in you when I first met you" Sanzo said "That makes me so happy" Jessica said than smiling. Than Jessica stopped dancing before Sanzo could answer she kissed him and they was slowing dancing again "Aww that's so cute isn't Dante she is so in love I never seen her so happy before" Trish said "Whatever" Dante said than staring at them "Yo Bro are you bothered by that your daughter is going out with a demon" Dante asked "Nope it doesn't bother me" Vergil said "But he is a century and a half old and our oldest friend" Dante said " So I just want her to be happy." Vergil said "Do you want your daughter to be happy" Vergil asked "Yea but I kinda trust and like but something's doesn't feel right" Dante replied "Chill out bro and don't worry about it" Vergil said. Then they got back from the ball and find a demon in the house the demon spots Sparda and the rest of the them noticing Sanzo "What is the meaning of this?" Sparda asked in an angry tone "I have a message for Sanzo" The demon said than looking straight at him Sparda restrained Dante and Vergil "Let's hear what he has to say" Sparda said "He told me to tell you that he knows your secret and he will make you regret your betrayal" The demon said. When he said that Sanzo's face went white Sparda put his arms down and Dante took that as a signal so he took out one of his gun and shot the demons head off "Listen I got to go for a while I don't know how long but I got to go for your protection but first I got to change than I'll go to figure this out" Sanzo said "But that's what they want you to think you will be better here with us and me" Jessica said "No that will put you in more danger I can't let that happen I promised to always protect you it pains me to do this but I must go goodbye I love you" Sanzo said than gave her a hot passionate kiss "Sanzo I can protect myself" Jessica said "Yes but you can't protect your heart I won't be long" Sanzo said than left to change "See this why I didn't want you be involved with demons could you at least fall in love with a human no now I have to protect you by being with you all the time" Dante said "Dad I don't need this right now the love of my life is going away so spare me the lecture all right you would have hated him no matter what human or not" Jessica looking angry and teary eyed left to change in her bedroom "I care I just worry for your safety that's all" Dante yelled "I guess I'll change too and try to talk to her" Toni said than left to change "What are we going to do" Vergil asked "I don't know but I will think of something to protect her" Dante said very determined "Fine mess you got yourself in now sons" Sparda said "May I suggest something" Vincent said "Go right ahead" Sparda said "Maybe there being controlled by something or someone" Vincent said "Yea that guy Sanzo was talking with while Dante was injured" Vergil said "He said it look like him but it wasn't him maybe there planning something and Sanzo knew too" Dante said "For now we can't let her out of our sight" Sparda said "Agreed" All three of them said Lucia, Eva and Trish looking really worried "I'll look after her too since she is my daughter but she will not sit by and let him walk away she will probably want to do something since she is your daughter too and she has got some of your personally as well as some of my and looks too" Trish said "I agreed I seen that in her as well" Lucia said than Jessica came downstairs in her training outfit and walked straight towards her father looking like she cried and now looking determined "You okay sweetie" Eva asked "Yea grandmother I'm fine but now I want to talk to dad" Jessica said "Yes what is it" Dante asked "I want you to train me in weapons now" Jessica asked "No I'm sorry I can't do that your not ready for that yet" Dante replied "Why am I not surprised." Jessica said than getting teary eyed "Listen I heard the stories of how you met mom and I don't want that to happen to me because you got overprotective of me father now are you going to teach or not" Jessica said starting to cry Dante pulling her close to him and holding her in his arms while she cry's after a few minutes Jessica pulls herself from Dante "Now why won't you teach me I'm not little anymore" Jessica said "I still can't do it I'm sorry not yet" Dante said "Why the hell not you learn when you were my age it's not fair" Jessica yell "Why things were different back then" Dante said a little hint of anger "How different because I'm a girl and I can't handle it well I can I'm your daughter if that doesn't mean anything I don't what does" Jessica argued "It 's because you're my daughter that they want to take advantage of you and they know I would come and rescue you" Dante argued back "I'll prove to you that I can handle myself fine I'll learn by myself with or without your help" Jessica said than going out in the training yard "Just like you when you were younger" Eva said. Than Toni came downstairs in her comfy outfit hearing the argument "What's going on here" Toni asked looking confused. "My daughter doesn't have a single damn clue that's what." Dante said as he walked out of the room after Jessica. Vergil walked after Dante to make sure he wasn't going to do something more stupid. "JESSICA!" Dante yelled at her. Jessica turned to her father and saw that he wasn't joking at all as he got up to her he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him "I don't need this shit right now!" Jessica said "Dante chill out" Vergil said as he walked over to his side "No I'm not going to, I brought her into this world and I can take it back." Dante said. "HOLD IT!" Sanzo said as he ran out to her As Sanzo grabbed hold of Jessica from Dante's grip and pulled her to the side away from Dante "What is it boy, you know I am so pissed off right now and I don't want to hear another lecture so move boy." Dante said as he pulled out his gun "I understand this is happening because of me, and I don't want to let this happen" Sanzo said "Sanzo move now!" Dante said "What are you going to do shoot me, the one who saved you and now its like that" Sanzo said as he held his arms out Vergil walked over to Sanzo and quickly drawn out his sword an placed it on top of Dante's gun Dante looked at Vergil with anger as Vergil placed force down on the gun as the force got more harder Dante quickly drawn back his gun to his side "Dante don't make me." Vergil told "Vergil I understand completely he really has no reason of being here and it bugs me that my damned daughter cares about him." Dante said. "Then if it bugs you kill me then." Sanzo said. "Not this again." Vergil said as he quickly stepped in front of Dante and pushed him back. "Chill out!" Vergil said again thinking it didn't compute the first time. Then Sanzo turned to a sound near by as a dark mist took shape of a tall man in a black suit walked over to him as he got close Sanzo looked back to Jessica and pulled her away from the mysteries man but right then he saw it wasn't a mysteries man at all when he saw the eyes. "Arkham?" Sanzo asked. Dante and Vergil quickly turned Vergil understood the name clearly as he looked over to the man as he stopped walking. "Well ain't it beautiful." Arkham said as he looked at Sanzo. Sanzo looked puzzled at him and then looked back at Jessica. "You know that man?" Jessica asked worried. "Sort of." Sanzo said. Vergil walked over to Sanzo and pulled him away from Arkham. "What are you doing here?" Vergil asked confused. "Well, well look what the cat drove in." Dante said. Arkham looked over to Dante then back at Vergil as he stood there. "Well nice to see you again." Arkham said. "Well I was really looking forward to see you dead." Vergil said. "Well you shouldn't be counting your chics yet." Arkham said. Dante looked at Sanzo then walked over to him with anger in his eyes. "Well you better have an explanation for this." Dante said. As he walked over to Sanzo and grabbed his collar and pulled him up off his feet. "Father!" Jessica yelled at her father. "Stay back Jessica, he's working with this foe and he better have an damn good explanation for it or I'm defiantly going to kill him" Dante said in rage "I understand you have a very bad reason to hate him but he helped me and Enzo out at the roots of the town." Sanzo said. As Dante let go of Sanzo's collar he dropped on his knees in front of Dante he then looked up at Dante. "I see." Dante said. "Arkham is it that you helped Sanzo out?" Dante asked Looking over at Arkham, Vergil turned to Dante in confusion. "Does it excite you that I did?" Arkham said Vergil looked back at Arkham in frustration, as Dante walked over to them he took his sword and dropped it to his side down on the ground as he did he looked back at Sanzo. "Who is this guy Enzo?" Dante asked. "A well known friend of mine, but we stopped seeing each other so he went his way and I went my way." Sanzo said. "Is there anyone else I should now about?" Dante asked. "Well there's this kid named Spri, but he doesn't like girls." Sanzo said. "Really?" Dante said. "Is he like you in anyway?" Vergil asked looking over at him. "No he just um, just does stuff more differently then me." Sanzo said "Well then." Dante said. "Sanzo are you coming?" Arkham asked. "Don't you ever think about leaving Sanzo." Jessica said "I know this means a lot to you, but please for me stay here with your father for me and don't make him anymore upset" Sanzo told her as he took her hand. "Please just stay" Jessica asked. "I'm sorry Jessica, but I will return I promise that." Sanzo said "But if you leave my father won't accept you anymore here." Jessica said "I know that, but you have to understand me" Sanzo said. Vergil looked over to Arkham and grinned at him "I know who it works with you so don't screw anything up." Vergil said Sanzo walked over to Arkham and walked away with him as Jessica started to cry hoping he would just turn around and come back but he just kept on walking, into the darkness Jessica fell to her knees as he disappeared from sight. Dante looked over to her, and walked over to her "This Sanzo guy is really pissing me off." Dante said Dante leaned down and picked Jessica up off the ground to her feet, Jessica pulled herself away from Dante and tried to run after Sanzo but Vergil grabbed her arms and pulled her back as he held he she slammed her fists into Vergils chest. "SANZO NO!" Jessica yelled in tears as she dropped to her knees Vergil picked her up into his arms "Don't worry if anything happens he'll be fine cause if anything happens to him I'm going to visit Arkham and kick his face in." Vergil said. As they got back to the house Jessica got back to her feet and headed up the stairs crying to her room. Toni got upset on what just happened, she got up off the couch and followed after Jessica as Trish went up stairs to. Vergil shook his head then looked at Dante. "This is really ticking me off you know." Dante said as he plotted down on the couch. "Don't worry I had a little chat with Arkham so he does anything stupid he is going to get a piece of what I should of done ten years ago." Vergil said. "Hey Vergil that reminded me, do you know where your son is?" Dante asked. "What?" Vergil asked confused "You don't remember about your first son Kindel?" Dante asked. "Oh him, I don't know whatever happened to him" Vergil said. As Sparda walked into the room he sat down on the floor and pointed Dante and Vergil to sit down. They sat down in front of him, "My sons there seems to be trouble in the south regions and there are many complaints also." Sparda said "I see know everything starts to happen now." Dante said slamming his fists in the floor. "Not quite yet my son, I need you guys to go find a friend of mine he'll know what to do." Sparda said "Who are we looking for father?" Vergil asked. "He goes by the name of Remus he will know it's you guys looking for him so it won't be that hard to find him." Sparda said. "Well then let's head out tonight then shall we big bro." Dante said as he got up. "I think you should go say something to your daughter before you leave here." Vergil said. "Alright then, even though she probably doesn't want to talk to me." Dante said as he walked to the stairs and headed up to the room. Dante knocked on the door and Trish opened the door. "Well I wasn't planning on seeing you in there, well I have to talk to her so let me in." Dante said. "Be nice Dante." Trish said. "Oh really like I'm the mean one here." Dante said looking back at her. Dante walked over to the bed where Jessica was laying and sat down next to her as she turned to him she sat up in her bed wiping her face of tears, Dante smiled then gave her a towel. "Don't use your sleeve here use this." Dante said as he handed it to her. "Thanks dad." Jessica said. "Jess I have to go out of town with your uncle I'll be back ok?" Dante said. "Please don't leave dad, just stay here." Jessica said as she looked at her hands fiddling with the blankets. "I know I want to stay but evil is stirring up and I have to take care of it but I have to go find someone and when I do I'll come right back home." Dante said. "Dad I don't want anything to happen to Sanzo, as much as you." Jessica told him. "'I'll be fine just stay here and please stay out of trouble when I'm gone." Dante said as he leaned over to her and hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. As he got up to leave the room he looked back to Jess and saw that she was under the sheets curled up crying. Dante knew that staying here with her would make her feel much happier but he needed to do this no matter what. Dante came back down the stairs and walked to Vergil. "Are you happy, I made her more upset." Dante said. "It's better for her to know." Vergil said. They soon left the house and walked out of town as they got to the place to where their father told them to go they saw Sanzo standing in the path ahead of them, "Well where did your leader go?" Dante asked. "I dist him back there." Sanzo said. "Really, he really can't be dist if you know that." Vergil said. "Well then see for yourself." Sanzo said Dante heard another sound in the area where they were, as he turned around he saw Arkham standing there "You bastard!" Dante yelled "Are you sure that's the right Sanzo over there, you now that is a bit of a fake reason to see that." Arkham said. Dante looked back at Vergil as Vergil heard what Arkham said, "So then where is Sanzo?" Vergil asked. "I'm right here." Sanzo said walking out from behind Arkham. Arkham moved to the side as Sanzo walked passed him up to the other guy that was fake but Vergil didn't understand why there was another look alike to him. "What the hell, you both are toying with my daughter!" Dante said as he drew his blade off his holster on his back. "No I don't do that at all Dante he is just trying to get you guys to hate me that's all." The real Sanzo said. "Well then the real Sanzo show your true power and kill the fake you." Dante said. "That will be impossible to do that Dante." The fake Sanzo said. "What?" Vergil said. "If you kill me or him we both die." The fake Sanzo said. While the real Sanzo walked over to Vergil. "Then what the fuck are you going to do?" Vergil asked. "Easy, do this." The real Sanzo said as he lifted his right arm up in front of him and the fake one was very confused until he heard Sanzo call out. "ENTRAPMENT CASTIC!" Sanzo yelled as the power shoot out of his hand as it surrounded his arm and flowed around his body it drew a thick red line around the other one and caused his body to be like a statue as his body was still flesh but paralyzed. As he couldn't move Vergil was shocked of what he just did something that never was done before then Sanzo said another entrapment but he only said it in demonic language. "ELS' DISE TIU'S CLEUS LIU'S DIS CLUT! (Cause's the body to be transported to a small container called a vile.)" Sanzo then caused another entrapment over the others body and it made a seal around his body as it covered his body and placed him in a vile. Then it dropped down on the ground as Sanzo walked over to the vile he picked it up and walked back over to Arkham. "What the hell just happened here?!" Dante said. "Well you really underestimated him, Sanzo is capable of doing this as a past down from his own blooded father." Arkham said. "Well then that's the last of doing that then." Dante said. Vergil looked at Arkham then looked at Sanzo. "Sanzo, you are a good kid don't ruin it." Vergil said. "I know this already, I'm doing this to help my relationship with your daughter." Sanzo said looking at Dante. "How did you know about this?" Vergil asked. "Arkham told me." Sanzo said. As they stood there for a while Dante saw another shadow behind Vergil. "It's not like I know your there." Vergil said, as he quickly turned around as his blade rested on the guys' neck. "Well then Vergil you know that doesn't work on me so put it away." Remus said. "Well look what else the cat drove in." Dante said. "Now let's go back to the house, shall we." Dante said. "Are you coming Sanzo?" Vergil asked looking back at him "I'll be there later I still got to take care of some stuff out here" Sanzo said. "Right, then lets go bro." Dante said as he and Vergil left back to the house with Remus. As they disappeared away from the area Sanzo heard a voice. "You've should've gone with them you know." The stranger said as he came out of the woods. "It's better off if you just leave." Sanzo said. "Well let's go now." Arkham said as he started to walk on. Sanzo followed right behind him, "You made a bad choice you know kid." The stranger said again. "Who the hell and what in haites name are you talking to?" Sanzo said as he turned back to the stranger, Arkham stopped walking and stood there watching Sanzo. "Are you done with that stranger yet?" Arkham asked. "Wait Arkham." Sanzo said as he walked back to the area where the stranger was. "Come out and fight you stupid bastard!" Sanzo said. "Do you really want to fight me?" The stranger said. Arkham walked over to the side and waited for Sanzo to move on. "Let's just go he's no threat." Arkham said. "He's not to you but he is to me so if you don't mind I would like to have this fight with him." Sanzo said to Arkham. "Well then hurry up." Arkham said. Sanzo lit up his hand with blue electricity and it started to surrounding his body and it blew wind like crazy around the area, the stranger didn't move as the power blast struck the ground around him blowing up the whole area in front of Sanzo as Vergil and Dante looked back seeing a bright light cover the sky they looked back at each other and headed back out to the area and saw a big blast flowing around the area as Arkham stood there being shielded by Sanzo from the blast as the blast came down and the area cleared of the clouds of dust. "What just happened?" Vergil asked. "I don't know." Dante said. As the area became clear they saw a shadow of three men standing there, they saw Arkham and Sanzo but the other guy was just not in vision yet as the ground started to shake around all of them the stranger smiled... To be continued....


End file.
